


Marriage, Misconceptions and Mayhem

by svgurl410



Series: Friends to Lovers [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Slash, Slightly OOC behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark reads in the paper that Oliver is engaged and realizes that he may be losing the man he loves.





	Marriage, Misconceptions and Mayhem

**Title:** Marriage, Misconceptions and Mayhem  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** none  
**Spoilers:** none  
Summary: final part. Clark reads in the paper that Oliver is engaged and realizes that he may be losing the man he loves.

My fanfic100 table is [here](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/39096.html).

Prompt #23 “Lovers”

“Finally finished,” Clark muttered, typing up the last words of his history paper. Going back to school hadn’t been easy and getting adjusted to the routine again was difficult. He loved learning but there was a lot of work involved. Between classes, tutoring, working at the school paper and his part time job on campus, he didn’t have much free time.

But never once did he regret his decision. Having a degree would give him more options but he was certain now that journalism was his calling. He wanted to be a reporter. Being on the school paper was a good step and he knew it would look good on a resume.

At first, he was worried how he would fit in, worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle the course load. Fortunately for him, he had a strong support system, made up of people who have unwavering belief in him.

His mom was always there when he wanted to talk. Even if she was living in DC, they both knew she was only a phone call away. And if he really wanted, he could fly to see her. However, since she was in the public eye, he tried to avoid doing that, because he really didn’t want to fall under anyone’s radar.

When his mother was busy, he had his best friend, Chloe to keep pushing him. She was not only his rock but his roommate. He couldn’t stay on the farm and commute to Metropolis, because eventually, questions would be asked. So Chloe and he were now sharing an apartment close to campus.

The rent was fairly cheap and he found it was fun living with his best friend. Since they were aiming to go in the same field, they had classes together and Clark had a live-in study buddy, which was always handy.

And then there was Oliver. Oliver, who was the main reason he had come so far. The man he loved more than life itself. After he got a schedule of courses, it was Oliver who helped him decide what to choose. He had called the blonde all excited about picking courses but when Oliver asked him what he was going to take, his mind drew a blank. So Oliver sat with him, for almost two hours and talked him through the process.

Clark was certain he fell a little bit more in love with Oliver then, a feat he hadn’t thought was possible.

That didn’t mean he had gathered up the courage to confess his love to the blonde just yet. He wasn’t ready . . . he needed more time. Only now was he getting his life back together. His first semester at college wasn’t over yet and while the Zoners were gone, he was just too busy for a real relationship.

On top of that, he didn’t even have any signals to whether Oliver reciprocated his feelings and he just wasn’t ready to risk one of the best friendships he had to find that out. Sure, Oliver wouldn’t push him away if he didn’t feel the same but things would get a whole lot more awkward between them. And that wasn’t a consequence Clark would be able to bear.

Therefore, he kept his feelings to himself, protected them and locked them away. Oliver and he kept in touch frequently, through e-mails and phone calls. When the blonde was in Metropolis, which lately much to Clark’s disappointment, wasn’t often, Clark tried to find room in his schedule to see him.

Certain topics didn’t come up, one of them being each other’s love lives. Oliver sometimes jokingly asked if he was dating around but that was it. Clark purposely didn’t ask because he really didn’t want to know. He had seen the society pages and knew that Oliver was circulating with different women. Nothing serious but the blonde always seemed to have a gorgeous woman on his arm at every event. A different gorgeous woman each time.

Whenever he looked at the photos, he couldn’t help the jealousy that bubbled and wished that he could be the one accompanying Oliver, whilst knowing fully in his heart that it was impossible and unrealistic on his part.

Only a few people knew of Clark’s love for Oliver. One of those was Chloe and the other was surprisingly none other than Lois. It was on sheer accident Lois had found out. The brunette had also decided to return to school and it was pure coincidence that she showed up to their apartment on the day that Clark confessed his feelings for Ollie to Chloe.

_Typing up an e-mail to Oliver, he grinned, pressing send. It had been a month since he started school again and the two of them had been keeping in touch quite nicely. Oliver was happy to hear that everything was going well and every time he saw the familiar number on the caller id or Ollie’s e-mail address in his inbox, he couldn’t help the giddy feeling that took over._

_He was so in love with Oliver and there would be times where he just wanted to tell Oliver how he felt. But then he remembered his promise to himself. It was one he intended to keep. Besides, there weren’t any signs that Ollie had any feelings that weren’t platonic towards him anyway._

_“Hey, Clark,” a familiar voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his best friend staring down at him. She took the seat next to him._

_“Hey, Chloe,” he replied. “What’s up? How was your day?”_

_“Not much,” Chloe told him, “My day was pretty normal. How about you?”_

_“Same,” Clark said._

_“So what were you doing when I got here?” Chloe asked, “You seemed to be pretty deep in thought.”_

_“I wasn’t thinking of anything important,” Clark responded, “I just wrote an e-mail to Ollie . . .”_

_“Which explains your distraction,” Chloe said knowingly._

_“What do you mean?” Clark questioned._

_“Oh, Clark, it’s as clear as day,” Chloe said and unfortunately for them, the door opened as she finished her sentence, “You’re in love with Oliver Queen.”_

_“What?”_

_Hearing a voice, they both glanced and much to Clark’s horror, he saw Lois standing by the now open door._

_Lois quickly shut the door behind her. “Guys? Is there something you want to tell me?”_

_“Nothing,” Clark said hastily. “Chloe . . . didn’t mean anything by that statement.”_

_Lois immediately softened. “Smallville, don’t lie to me . . . and if it is the truth, if you are in love with Oliver, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”_

“ _Clark?” Chloe asked, “Are you?”_

_Clark’s shoulders slumped and he knew he could not lie, at least when it came to this. “Yes, I am.”_

_“Have you told him?” Lois quizzed._

_Clark glanced suspiciously at her. “Why aren’t you more upset about this?”_

_“Should I be?” Lois asked. “I mean, Clark, Ollie and I broke up a long time ago. I’m over him . . . I have no problems about you loving him. Does loving him make you happy?”_

_“Very happy,” Clark confirmed._

_“Then that’s all that matters,” Lois said._

_She sat down on the other side of him. “When did you start having feelings for him?” Lois asked curiously._

_“A little while ago,” Clark confessed. “Lana and I had problems and Oliver was really a good friend. When we broke up, he was my shoulder . . . in fact, he has been the one who supported me going back to school.”_

_“Clark,” Lois commented, “It sounds like he has really made you happy. Over the past few months, I’ve seen you smiling more . . . and if he is the cause of it, then I definitely approve. But I’m making a guess and saying that you haven’t told him how you felt.”_

_“Your guess would be correct,” Clark admitted._

_“The two of you have been close lately,” Chloe noted, “You should tell him how you feel . . . what’s stopping you?”_

_“I can’t,” Clark said miserably, “There’s no way he feels the way I do.”_

_“Clark, you’re a great guy,” Chloe said sincerely, “He’d be a fool not to have feelings for you.”_

_“And,” Lois added, pitching in her two cents, “Don’t even say that he is straight . . . I’m positive Oliver is bi.”_

_“Either way, I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship,” Clark explained, “There are more important things I have to focus on.”_

_“Clark, I think it’s great that you’re putting so much effort into school and stuff,” Lois said, “But love is pretty important too . . . you can’t put a hold on it. When it’s there, especially when it’s a love this powerful, you gotta grab on to it while you have the chance. Otherwise, it may slip away before you know it.”_

_“I need to think about it,” Clark said softly, “I mean, you make sense . . . but I can’t help the way I feel.”_

_“Clark, do whatever you feel is best,” Chloe advised._

_“But know that if you ever want to talk,” Lois remarked, “That both of us are here to listen. You don’t have to hide your feelings from us.”_

_Clark grinned, a joyous feeling spreading through his body. How did he get so lucky to have the two most amazing women ever as his best friends?_

_“Thank you,” he said sincerely, “Thank you, both . . . I really appreciate it.”_

_“What are friends for, Smallville?” Lois quipped, smiling warmly. Clark smiled back at her._

_Sitting between Chloe and Lois, Clark knew that whatever life threw at him, he would be ready. Because he had the best support system ever. And he silently thanked whoever sent Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane into his life._

_With their support, he knew he could make it through anything._

Clark had been really relieved that they had taken the news so well. Especially Lois, who he was certain was going to freak out. But Lois had always had a knack of understanding him better than most people. Though they argued a lot, he really did care about her and he knew that she too wanted just to see him happy.

He had taken her words to heart, thinking several times that he should just let Oliver know how he felt. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that, his inhibitions and worries taking over.

So he settled for friendship, which wasn’t too bad. Ollie was a great friend and he just liked having the blonde in his life.

Besides, Oliver wasn’t going anywhere . . . he would tell Oliver his feelings one day. The blonde may go out with lots of women, but there wasn’t anyone serious in his life so Clark figured that he still had time.

Little did he know that life could change in an instant.

But he found that out the hard way. It started off as a normal day, Clark went to class in the morning, worked on the school paper in the afternoon and returned home midday. That’s when everything abruptly changed.

He walked into the apartment to see Chloe already there, a frown creasing her pretty features. Seeing him, her expression didn’t change.

“Chlo?” he said carefully. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you see this morning’s Inquisitor?” were the first words out of her mouth.

“Chloe, you know I don’t read the Inquisitor,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood. “And as for you, Ms Daily Planet, isn’t that considered traitorous?”

But Chloe didn’t even crack a smile. “Maybe you should take a look, Clark,” Chloe said softly. “It’s not good news.”

He strode toward Chloe and took the paper that was lying in front of her. And gasped.

Because the front page of the paper proclaimed words that he never wanted to see. “QUEEN TO BE WED” was splashed in big bold letters and in that moment, Clark’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“No,” Clark whispered, “How is this possible?”

“I don’t know, Clark,” Chloe told him. “I just saw the headline and got the paper . . . has Oliver ever mentioned this woman to you before?”

Clark was scanning the article as Chloe spoke. “No, he’s never brought her up.” It was some wealthy heiress and apparently, the pair had been in close contact lately. But why wouldn’t Oliver tell him? He considered the blonde one of his best friends and he always believed Oliver felt the same way.

Then how come Oliver would be willing to let him find out about his impending wedding this way?

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked, “I know it’s a silly question . . .”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Clark asked. He was in so much pain at the moment that he could barely form thoughts let alone words.

“It doesn’t make sense, Clark,” Chloe agreed, “The two of you have been so close lately that I thought if he were to get engaged, you would be the first one he would share the news with.”

“Apparently, our friendship is not as important to him as it is to me,” Clark said, bitterness evident in his tone. He didn’t want to show how much he was hurting so he channeled his hurt into anger, trying to ignore the stinging in the back of his eyes.

Chloe looked sympathetic. “Clark, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for all of this.”

He was about to comment when the door opened and a frantic Lois entered. Observing his expression, her face fell.

“I assume this means that you saw the Inquisitor article,” she said. Clark could only nod.

Lois sighed. “I just saw it and I came here immediately . . .” She peered into face, as if trying to read his expression. “How are you doing, Clark?”

“As well as can be expected,” he replied, “Which is not saying much . . . I just found out.”

Lois scowled. “How can he let you find out this way? Would you like me to go kick his ass? Because I can do that.”

Despite himself, Clark couldn’t help the smile that emerged at her words.

Lois smiled, clearly relieved she managed to bring a smile to his face. “It’s true you know. I grew up on a base . . . I learned some pretty useful moves. Mr. Yoga doesn’t stand a chance.”

Clark was unable to hold back a laugh and not for the first time, he was thankful for Lois, who always knew how to brighten his day, no matter what was happening.

“Thanks, Lois,” he said, “But I really don’t want you to go down for assault and battery charges.”

She smirked. “They’d have to catch me first.” Growing serious, she asked, “Are you really okay, Clark? I know this must hurt.”

“This entire situation sucks,” Clark told her. “But I guess it is my fault too.”

“How is this your fault?” Chloe questioned, getting a word in.

“Lois warned me,” Clark said, addressing her, “That if I waited too long for love, it could slip through my fingers and look . . . that is what happened. I thought Oliver would always be there.” He shook his head. “It was so stupid . . . he’s Oliver Queen. He’s gorgeous, wealthy and one of the world’s most eligible bachelors. I should’ve said something when I had the chance and now I’ve lost him forever.”

“I didn’t want to be right,” Lois said regretfully.

“Yes, but you were,” Clark said, “But that’s not your fault . . . I waited too long.”

“What are you going to do now?” Chloe wanted to know.

“What can I do?” Clark said, “I lost . . . I’m just hoping Oliver will tell me about it himself. If she makes him happy, then that is all I want. He’s done so much for me and his happiness means everything to me.”

“It’s not too late,” Lois argued, “I mean, he’s not married yet . . . you should tell him that you love him.”

“And chase away one of my best friends?” Clark questioned, with a wry smile. “No, it’s too late, Lois. If he had feelings for me, he wouldn’t be marrying some other woman. I made a choice, and now I have to live with the consequences.”

Lois witnessed the distress written all over Clark’s face and the heartbreak that was evident in his green eyes saddened her.

This was not the way it was supposed to be. Ever since Clark told Chloe and her how he felt, she had hoped that this time around, Clark would get his happy ending. Because even though he wasn’t _her_ type, she could see that Clark was a great catch.

She may tease him but she recognized that the man was handsome and to top it off, he had a good heart. He cared about the people around him and he never gave up on anyone. Initially she had been shocked that he was in love with a man but then again, with all the traumatizing experiences he had had with women, it shouldn’t have been so much of a surprise that he turned to men.

His love for Oliver didn’t bother her though. As far as she was concerned, Oliver and she were over. If Oliver made her best friend happy, then that was all that mattered.

But now he was making him miserable and she just couldn’t accept that. After the disaster that he went through with Lana, she really thought Oliver would be the one who could make Clark happy. She wanted to see him smile and ever since Oliver had been in his life, he was happier.

That was why she was so furious at Oliver for not telling Clark about the engagement himself. Forget loving him, this was just common courtesy. Didn’t he think that Clark would find out?

In front of Chloe and Clark, she kept her expression neutral, not wanting to set off any suspicion. Making sure Clark was fine, she made an excuse and left.

When she was safely in her car, she pulled out her phone. She wanted answers and she was going to get them straight from the source.

Going through her contacts list, she silently congratulated herself for not deleting Oliver’s number when they broke up.

Pressing the call button, she lifted the phone to her ear.

He picked up on the third ring. “Queen.”

“Oliver, it’s Lois,” she said.

“Lois,” he said, sounding puzzled, “Hi . . . how are you?”

“I’m fine,” she answered politely. “And yourself?”

“Not too bad,” Oliver replied. “I have to say, I’m a bit surprised at hearing from you.”

“I don’t blame you,” Lois said, “Where are you?”

“Actually I just landed in Metropolis,” Oliver responded, “I’m heading toward my place.”

“I need to talk to you alone,” Lois said, purposely remaining vague. “I’ll meet you there . . .”

“Sounds good,” Oliver agreed, still sounding confused. “See you then.”

Hanging up, Lois started her engine and drove toward the Clock Tower. She had a copy of the Inquisitor with her and she prepared to confront Oliver.

Within fifteen minutes, she was there and she was a bit nervous as she entered the elevator. It had been a while since she had been here and these were unusual circumstances. Clutching the paper in her hand, she got ready.

The door opened and as she pushed open the gate, she smiled, seeing Oliver already there.

“Lois,” he greeted her.

“Oliver,” she replied.

“So what can I do for you?” he asked.

_What do I say now?_ “Well,” she said slowly, “first of all, I think congratulations are in order.”

“Congratulations?” he repeated, “For what?”

_Is he really playing dumb? Who does he think he’s kidding?_ This also seemed like odd behavior from Oliver.

“Congratulations . . . about the wedding,” Lois reminded him.

“Are you getting married?” Oliver asked, tilting his head.

“I’m not getting married!” she exclaimed, “ _You_ are.”

Oliver smirked. “Lois, that’s funny . . . why on Earth would you think I’m getting married?”

Her eyes widened and she handed him the paper. “Because it’s splashed across today’s Inquisitor.”

Oliver’s face drained of color and he took the paper. Scanning the headline and article, he didn’t look amused.

“Are you saying you’re not getting married?” she demanded.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Oliver said, lifting his eyes from the paper, “This is absolutely ridiculous . . . I don’t know where they get this crap from but it’s as far from the truth as you can get. I barely know that woman . . . sure, we’ve met up a few times but only at parties we were both at . . . I definitely don’t have any plans to marry her.”

“Oh god,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. But Oliver caught it.

“Oh God what?” Oliver questioned. Seeing her expression, his expression turned into one of concern. “Lois?”

Clark was somewhere, giving up on Oliver, and the man was still single! The whole article had been wrong.

“We all thought you were getting married,” Lois said, her voice distant to her own ears.

“Who is we?” Oliver asked frantically.

“Chloe, me,” Lois said, “And Clark.”

“Clark,” Oliver echoed. “Clark thinks I’m engaged.” One glance into his eyes and she saw the same heartbreak she had seen earlier that day.

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“What?” Oliver asked, bewildered.

“Clark,” she clarified, “You are in love with Clark.”

Oliver bit his lip and he actually seemed concerned. “Lois, I . . .”

“If you are in love with him, it’s okay with me,” she said hurriedly.

“You’re okay with me being in love with your male best friend?” Oliver repeated, incredulous.

_Well, my male best friend has been in love with you for quite some time, so yes, I’m used to it by now._

But she didn’t say that aloud. “I’m not homophobic,” Lois said pointedly, “And we’ve been over for quite some time . . . I’m over you, Ollie.”

“I never meant to hurt you, Lois,” Oliver said softly, meeting her gaze.

She nodded. “I know . . . it just wasn’t meant to be. But you could be with Clark . . . you should be with Clark.”

“Lois, we both know that my feelings are extremely unrequited,” Oliver told her, looking slightly dejected.

“Do we know that?” Lois quizzed. “Come on, Oliver . . . if you love him, take a risk. Take a chance . . . tell him!”

“He’s one of my best friends,” Oliver said slowly.

_Oh, God, those two must be sharing one brain or something . . . am I going to here these same excuses over and over again?_

“And right now, he thinks you don’t care about your friendship,” Lois said impatiently. _Screw the subtle hints, they’re both too dense._

“What?” Oliver exclaimed. “Why would he think that?”

“Because he’s seen your wedding announcement in the papers,” Lois replied. “And he doesn’t understand why his so called best friend wouldn’t give him the news personally.”

Oliver had a horrified look on his face. “No . . . he can’t think that.”

“He does,” Lois confirmed.

Oliver stared pleadingly at her. “Doesn’t he realize? Doesn’t he know he means the world to me?”

“He doesn’t,” Lois replied, softening her voice, “But he needs to . . . come on, Ollie . . . if anyone can win Clark over, it’s you. Go fight for your love . . . isn’t Clark worth fighting for?”

“He’s worth it all,” Oliver said passionately.

“Then prove it,” Lois challenged, “At the very least, go and save your friendship, which, right now, is dangling by a thread.”

Oliver stared at her determinedly. “I have to go see him.”

“Then why are you standing around here talking to me for?” Lois asked, “Go!”

“Thanks, Lois,” Oliver said gratefully.

“You’re welcome, Ollie,” Lois said. “I just want to see Clark happy. I care about him. If you will be the one to make him happy, good. But here’s an early warning: hurt him and you deal with me.”

“Warning heeded,” Oliver noted, with a smile.

“Good luck, Ollie,” she said and headed back to the elevator. “Don’t screw this up.”

“I won’t,” Oliver promised. “Bye, Lois.”

Giving him one last smile, Lois watched as the elevator doors closed. She had done all she could . . . now it was up to Oliver.

Oliver, who was making angry phone calls to the Inquisitor. He would go see Clark but he was going to settle this issue first. After speaking to several people who were all sounding extremely worried when they found out who he was, he got a promise of a retraction.

He would certainly be looking for it. Stupid idiots. There was a reason they weren’t The Daily Planet . . . the Planet would never let such a ridiculous story print. Their fact checkers would’ve been all over it.

But he was more frustrated at how this had affected Clark. His Clark was hurt and he never wanted to hurt Clark. He wanted to be the one who always made Clark happy and now, he was sad. Technically, it wasn’t his fault but Clark was sad because of him and that was enough to make him feel horrible.

Thank God, Lois had brought the matter to his attention. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have known. Now he had to go find Clark.

Silently, he was hoping that Clark being upset over the whole matter had less to do with their friendship and had something to do with Clark not wanting to see Oliver married to anyone else. It was delusional and a stretch but a guy could dream.

Heading out, he made his way to his car and drove to Clark’s apartment. He knew Clark lived with Chloe and was quite jealous of her, for getting to see Clark so often. To see Clark that often . . . Oliver would give anything.

The car ride took far too long for his liking and he was already impatient by the time he got there. Minutes after he had parked, he was striding towards Clark’s apartment. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

It swung open and he smiled seeing Chloe on the other side.

“Oliver,” she said, clearly not expecting him. Moving aside, she added, “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” he said, stepping inside. Chloe closed the door behind her but Oliver had already forgotten about her. Because his attention was devoted to the handsome brunette who was sitting on the couch, staring at Oliver with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Ollie?” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Oliver answered. “We need to talk.”

Chloe walked past them and grabbed her purse. “I’ll give you some time alone.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Oliver said, worried he was running her off.

“It’s fine,” Chloe assured them. “I have to run some errands anyway . . . bye, boys.”

“Bye,” Clark said. Chloe left and there was silence.

“So,” Clark said, breaking the silence, “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I did,” Oliver stated. His eyes drifted to the familiar newspaper lying on the table. Walking toward it, he grabbed the paper and then took a seat across from Clark.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious what you want to talk about,” Clark remarked.

Oliver didn’t respond, just stared at the front page. “You know, I knew that the Inquisitor wasn’t the most accurate of newspapers but I never thought they would go this far.”

“Ollie?” Clark said. Meeting Clark’s eyes, he gave him a small smile.

“It’s wrong, Clark,” he said firmly, “This is a whole bunch of lies . . . I’m hardly know this woman, let alone am engaged to her. In fact, I’m not getting married period.”

Clark gasped and stared at him. “You’re not engaged?” He hesitated, “You’re still single?”

“Yeah I am,” he replied. “I didn’t even see this paper until just now . . .”

Clark blushed and looked down, embarrassed. “I thought . . . I wondered why you didn’t tell me.”

“And you thought I didn’t consider our friendship important, right?” Oliver asked. He moved to sit next to Clark.

“How did you?” Clark asked, clearly taken aback.

“Lois stopped by,” Oliver admitted, “She was the reason I saw the article . . . she implied you were upset.”

“Oh, God,” Clark groaned, “You must think I’m 12.”

Oliver chuckled, “Hardly, Clark . . . if the situation was reversed, I would definitely feel the same way.” _In addition to the devastating heartbreak at the idea of you being taken._

Clark looked at him shyly. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“Clark, the evidence was right there,” Oliver assured him, resting a hand on his knee. He watched carefully at Clark’s reaction and was pleased to see something change in Clark’s eyes at his touch. “I don’t blame you at all.”

Clark beamed at him and his heart skipped a beat. “So we’re okay?” Oliver asked.

Clark was silent, averting his eyes. “Clark?” Oliver questioned, suddenly worried.

_Were they okay?_ Sure, their friendship was fine, Clark knew that. And Ollie was still single. But he had come within an inch of losing him . . . for these past few painful hours, he had thought Oliver was lost to him.

They had been the worst hours of his life. However, Oliver was still single and he could continue their friendship. But could he really continue under this ruse? Lois’ words came back to him . . . he had been given a second chance. He may not get this chance again.

After all, Oliver was going to date someday . . . and he would eventually get married. He couldn’t keep sitting on his heels and do nothing. It wasn’t about being ready . . . if Oliver reciprocated his feelings, he could request they take the relationship slow.

No, now it was about finally knowing once and for all if Oliver had any romantic feelings for him.

Hopefully, if Ollie didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t lose him as a friend.

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice was bordering on panic.

“We’re fine, Ollie,” he said in a low voice.

“Then why don’t I believe you?” Oliver questioned. “Clark, this is me . . . this is us . . . you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know and that is what scares me,” Clark confessed.

“What scares you?” Oliver asked.

“You,” Clark answered honestly.

“ _I_ scare you?” Oliver echoed, his tone taking on a note of hurt.

“Not you particularly,” Clark said, “Just . . . the way I feel about you.” He heard a gasp.

“And how do you feel about me?” Oliver asked. “Clark, where is all this coming from?”

Clark took a deep breath and turned to Oliver. “Oliver, I have to tell you something and I hope you don’t hate me for it.”

“Clark I can never hate you,” Oliver was quick to say. “Just tell me . . . is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine,” Clark replied. “It just . . . I have been having these feelings for so long . . . I don’t really know where to start.”

Hearing a sharp intake of breath and listening to Oliver’s heartbeat speed up, Clark prayed for the best.

“Ollie, ever since you’ve been in my life, you’ve made such a difference,” Clark began, shifting his gaze once more to the ground. “You understand me in a way nobody else seems to . . . just being around you makes me happy.”

“What are you saying, Clark?” Oliver asked breathlessly. Was there hope he heard in Oliver’s voice?

“I’m saying that I’m in love with you,” Clark replied, biting his lower lip. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time now . . .”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Oliver interrupted.

“Because . . . before I admitted my love to you, I wanted to feel worthy of it,” Clark explained, “I wanted to make something of my life . . . I had to be proud of myself. I wanted to make you proud.”

“Why now?” Oliver asked.

“Because I almost lost you,” Clark said, “For those few awful hours, I thought that I had missed my chance. And I realized that I can’t wait any longer . . . you aren’t going to single forever . . . I needed to tell you before it was too late. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted you to know. And I hope it won’t affect our friendship . . .”

But he didn’t get to finish the sentence. He was cut off . . . by Oliver’s mouth closing over his.

He was taken aback but only for a second, before he reciprocated the kiss with everything he had. _God, he’s an amazing kisser._ And ‘amazing’ was an understatement. Oliver was the best kisser he had ever had the pleasure of locking lips with.

Only when the need for air aroused did they separate. Looking into Oliver’s eyes, Clark could barely breathe. The brown eyes he adored were almost black with lust, only a sliver of brown left, sending shivers up and down Clark’s spine.

“This,” Oliver said, trying to catch his breath, “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

“If it is, I never want to wake up,” Clark responded, with a smile.

“God I love you,” Oliver said suddenly. Clark’s mouth dropped and Oliver smiled. “Yes, Clark, I’m in love with you. Why are you so surprised?”

“I just . . . I hoped you’d feel that way,” Clark said happily. “But I didn’t want to raise my expectations.”

“I’ve loved you for so long, Clark,” Oliver responded, his expression full of adoration. “Even before the first time you came to see me, I was already in love with you.”

Clark caressed Oliver’s face and smiled when the blonde leaned in to his touch, sighing contentedly. “You never said anything.”

“Because I didn’t have the slightest clue that you felt the same way,” Oliver murmured. “After everything you had been through with Lana, I didn’t want to pressure you. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all.”

“Then you won’t mind if I ask that we take this slow?” Clark asked, blushing slightly.

“The pace is yours to set, Clark,” Oliver said, brown eyes boring into him, as if they could see into his very soul. “Just having you in my life and knowing that you love me is good enough.”

Clark felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Just a few hours prior, he had been miserable and now he was on the top of the world.

Oliver loved him . . . months of pining and he was his at last.

“Clark?” Oliver asked, seeing the look in his eyes. “What’s going through that head of yours?”

“Just you . . . and how happy I am,” Clark said. “And how lucky I feel to have to finally have you in my life like this.”

“Well get used to it, because I’m not going anywhere,” Oliver declared, his eyes sparkling.

“Me either,” Clark agreed. He smiled mischievously. “And now I’d really like to kiss you again.”

“I’m all for that,” Oliver replied, with a smirk. Leaning forward, he captured Clark’s lips with his own.

Clark moaned and lost himself in his new boyfriend’s embrace. Oliver had come into his life and made everything okay.

Now, he had taken Clark’s heart, given Clark his in return . . . and everything was perfect.

For the first time, Clark was looking forward to the future. 


End file.
